The Awakening
by Helios1097
Summary: Pikachu is summoned to Hyrule, while Midna and Link find each other again only to have a small Twili child in their path. Once again Zelda's been kidnapped. Almost everything from the past Zelda games have come back to life! Will Link, Midna, Pikachu,and the strange child named Helios save Hyrule? Rated T for violence, some "themes", gore after chapter 17, and language.
1. Chapter 1 The Missing Piece

The Awakening

Chapter 1

The Missing Piece

"You fiend! You'll never get away with this!" exclaimed the princess of Hyrule.

Ganon laughs. "I believe Link has disappeared, I also see that there is no one who can stop me, so now I shall take over Hyrule!" All of a sudden their Triforce pieces began to glow. They seemed to glow on the upside down triangle piece. Zelda gasped. _"So the legend is true" _Zelda thought.

Meanwhile in the Unova region Ash and friends stopped to see their friend, Pikachu, gasping in pain. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. They saw that a mysterious triangle appeared on Pikachu's paw. "Pikachu Answer me!" Pikachu strangely started to talk to Ash. "Ash" "It's all right buddy I got you." Take him to a Pokémon center quick!" exclaimed Iris. So they did. While Pikachu was being treated for his strange wounds, Ash called Professor Juniper. "Professor, something strange happened today." "Like what Ash?" asked the professor? "Pikachu has a strange triangle shape on his paw. Then right before it appeared, he started to scream in pain. Then he started speaking to me in English. Then he fainted. "My, that sure does sound strange, why don't you show me the mark?" So Ash did. .The Pokémon professor had no idea what she was looking at.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Hyrule Link was in the mirror chamber. Playing a sad tune on his Ocarina of Time he found in the Temple of Time he was playing the Song of Healing to ease his heart over the loss of Midna. _Day to Night Dark to_ _Light, fall the sands of time_, Link thought as he played the song. When the spot where the mirror used to be started to glow. There was a new mirror. Link quickly entered the Twilight Realm. As soon as he entered he saw Midna running towards him. As soon as they say each other they kissed, then holding hands they entered the light realm.

After Pikachu was healed he just noticed his strange mark on his paw. After he saw it he was transported to a realm full of glowing blue pillars. "Welcome Pikachu to the Sacred Realm."

**Read and review!**

**Did you like chapter one? Well then just wait for Chapter 2! P.S I _don't own Zelda. Wish I did._**


	2. Chapter 2 Pikachu's Arrival

**I don't own Zelda**

Chapter 2

Pikachu's Arrival

"Wait, what's this sacred realm you're talking about? And why am I here and what in Arceus's name is on my paw?" exclaimed Pikachu

"Excuse me. My name is Rauru the light sage. And you are here because you are the missing piece of the Triforce." explained the strange man. "Wait can you explain why exactly I'm here?" asked Pikachu "A long time ago 3 goddesses created Hyrule. But, there is a forgotten god. His name was The Fierce Deity. When the goddesses finished their labors they returned to the sacred realm, forgetting him in the process. He wandered endlessly around the newly made world then he suddenly collapsed. A strange man came to him playing a strange song which later to be known as the Song of Healing. The Fierce Deity now hated the goddesses and became known as the forgotten piece of the Triforce." explained Rauru. He is using you to destroy the goddesses so be careful of his power. The thing he controls is time so his power may be helpful to you I your journey." "So the guy is evil in a way?" asked Pikachu "No because you are his reincarnation. The reason you felt pain is because that pain was his hatred for the goddesses." explained Rauru. "Go now go back to your world and find the portal in the woods." Just like that Pikachu was jolted back into his body. When he came back he wore a greyish tunic and a small sword and shield on his back. "Ash, where are you?" "Right here buddy. Are you okay?" "Yes… wait I can talk?" exclaimed Pikachu. "Ash…. I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while." said the mouse bitterly. Iris jumped out of her seat and said, "Hey what's with the clothes?" "I don't know" said the Pikachu. "Ash like I said I have to leave but I'll be back." So Pikachu left and ran to the nearby woods and searched everywhere. When all of a sudden time just froze and a figure wearing armor appeared. "So this squirrel thing is my reincarnation. What a waste." Then time unfroze. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Pikachu wondered. So there he began his journey to the portal to the land of Hyrule.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Strange Child

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon.**

Chapter 3

The Strange Child

As Link and Midna left the Twilight Realm, Link had no idea what was happening at the castle. He never thought of Zelda's safety. All he wanted was to get Midna back. "So, how did the mirror come back together?" asked Midna "Honestly I have no idea." replied Link. "I put it together." Link and Midna turned to see a child. But not just any child his blue eyes struck Midna as Link's eyes. His fiery orange hair stuck Link as Midna's hair. His clothes were like Links tunic but black with Twili markings. If anything this child would be Link and Midna's. "I am Helios, Future guardian of Light and Shadow." "But you're just a kid! How can you possibly be a guardian?" asked Link.

"Why don't you ask your future wife?" asked Helios. Midna looked surprised. Link gasped.

"Your future wife"

Those words kept on repeating in his head. Link then took a closer look. The child had the Master Sword on his back. "How did you get that sword?" asked Link. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." The child had the personality of Midna but the appeal of Link. Then it hit Midna like stone. "Are you …my son?" The young boy smiled. "So you've figured it out." Then something blue came out flying out of their son's hat. "So this is your mom and dad? Huh." Then it went back in his hat. "Oh I forgot. This is Navi. She is annoying at times but she's still my friend." Navi came out and peered at Link. "You remind me of someone. But I can't quite put my finger on it." "We need to get the castle fast Helios." "Why? What happened?" asked Midna. "No time to explain." Helios put his hands together and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4 Pikachu's Threat

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

**P.S This is my favorite chapter so far.**

Chapter 4

Pikachu's Threat

At last Pikachu found the portal to Hyrule and he entered. He found himself falling until landing on a man clad in green. "What the- It's raining beavers!" Link yelled. "Right on time" said Helios. "Wait… you knew about this?" asked Midna. "Yes." Replied Helios. "Why didn't you stop it." Asked Midna. "Because I thought it would be funny." Helios snickered. "It's not… It isn't that funny." Midna also started laughing. Pikachu groaned. "How cute. And creepy." Said Midna. "What did you just call me redhead? I'll kill you and your children." Helios approached it and punched it knocking out the Pikachu. "Not if I do it first."


	5. Chapter 5 Pikachu's Apology

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

Chapter 5

Pikachu's Apology

Link called Epona and put the fainted Pikachu on the horse and Midna got on too. Link and Helios walked. When Pikachu awoke he saw Helios walking along and the redhead,(that's what he calls Midna) behind him. "HOLY DIN THE CREEPY THING IS AWAKE!" Midna yelled. "Who in Arceus's name are you Red? What about you, Blondie?" Pikachu said. "Don't say it. I don't want to mess up this mission." Helios said interupting Pikachu. "Redhea-" Just as Pikachu was about to finish his sentence Helios tackled him to the ground and knocked him senseless. "Has the short temper of his mom." said Link. Midna glared at him. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY BEFORE I DESTROY HYRULE!" yelled Helios. "Has the voice of his dad." Link sarcasticlly laughed. "Haha,very funny Midna." "I'm sorry ok! I was just being crazy." said the scared Pikachu. Helios got of him. "Next time you do that" Helios got out his sword."I'll cut you." "Done?" asked Link. "Yes, I feel a lot better."


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon.**

Chapter 6

The Truth

As the soon-to-be family,(minus Pikachu) walkthrough Hyrule Field they were attacked by many things. Such as leavers,bulblins,moblins and all the fun stuff. Link and Helios fought them, while Pikachu was pissing off the enemies. Helios had the skill of Link but the cautiousness of Midna. "where did you learn that?" asked Link. "You."

As night approached they started to set up camp. Link asked many questions about how he was their son. Helios answered none of these. Midna finally asked why he was here. "The sages sent me." he finally replied "Why?" asked Link. "To prevent you dying- I mean to prevent something tragic." "Wait-what?" asked Link curiously. "Nothing. I'm going to bed." Which was strange because the sun was barely setting. "he's hiding something." said Pikachu. "You just shut up." said Midna. ''Why do you hate me? Was it something I did?" asked Pikachu. "How about landing on me, not telling us who you are and you called my soon-to-be wife a redhead. My son beat you up for that reason. So we hate you for those reasons. Although Midna, he might be right Helios could be hiding something."said Link. "He is." Navi came out of the tent. "He wanted to tell you the truth but he couldn't. Not to his parents." "Spit it out Navi! What is it?" yelled Pikachu. "He couldn't say that you two die."

**The first of many cliffhangers. This could be longer,but ehhh.**


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

Chapter 7

Escape

Baat Hyrule Castle, Zelda is locked up while ganon is making a plan. "Crap. How will I get out?" Ganon playing his organ remembered about Link. "Well it seems that he is alive. With 3 people. WITH ANOTHER TRIFORCE PIECE WITH THE TWILIGHT PRINCESS?! THEY'LL RUIN MY PERFECT PLAN!" yelled the Gerudo. _Wait did he just say the Twilight Princess? But how? _Zelda thought. Zelda thought of a plan. She used Farore's Wind to warp out. Then, she transformed into Sheik to battle the guards.

One moblin almost succeded getting Zelda, but her ninja like abilities got her away. Once she was safe she transformed back into Zelda and called the goddesses to help her find Link and Midna. But she had no luck, something or someone was interferring. So she went on horseback to find them. She searched all night on Hyrule Field, then fatiuge finally got the princess she there she fell knocked out.

The next morning Link, Midna, Helios, and Pikachu started backing up. "Where exactly are we?" asked Pikachu. Link took a look at his map. "We are in... South Hyrule Field. Only about 3 hours to get to Hyrule Castle." "Link aren't you even worried?" asked Midna. "Yea Link. You don't even look worried." said Pikachu. "I am trying to forget." Helios walked up to them. "Come on!" Helios hurried his parents. "Don't you have something to tell us?" asked Midna. "W-what are you talking about?" " Navi told us... she told us about what will happen to us." "NAVI!" "Hehheh sorry just thought they should know." said Navi. " I was going to tell them when we save their lives!" yelled Helios. "They have the right to know about their future! After all if they die you don't exist! Then Ganon will take over just like in our time!" "Wait, Ganon takes over?" "See what you did Navi!" yelled Helios. "Fine I'll tell you. Since Blabbermouth here told you."


	8. Chapter 8 What lies ahead

I** don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

**I also changed the title to The Awakening for many reasons.**

Chapter 8

What lies ahead

"In almost 13 years from now I'll be born. 16 years after, Ganon rises again. 2 months after that you both are assasinated by Zant." explaned Helios. "Wait, Zant is dead. I killed him with the Fused Shadows." said Midna remembering that day. "Don't you remember what he said?" said Helios. " 'My god has awakened' or something like that." "So that's the future." As Midna looked around,Link was nowhere to be seen. "Link!" Link was in his tent dreaming about the times Midna and Link had before Hyrule was saved. There was that time when Wolf Link accidentally peed on the statue of Din. Midna laughed about it for weeks. Also, when Wolf Link peed in the Great Fairy Fountain once or twice. But back then they were friends, now maybe even more? He just never thought about kids. Ilia often talked about having kids, but her father never approve.

Zelda awoke on the grass of Hyrule Field surrounded with Bulblins. She used Farore's Wind once again to find herself in south Hyrule Field. Off in the distance she could see the castle and sillouettes. In the blazin sun with out water she once again passed out.

Helios heard a thud on the ground while resting he ran off to see what the sound was. Supprised he found Zelda fainted on the grassy plain. _Well this saved us time. _He thought. He called Link and Midna to come see who he found. "The Princess?'' Link said. "We were going to the castle, but this is who we need." Link picked her up and raced to Kakariko Village. There he found Renado and asked him to take Zelda to heal her. While Zelda was with Renado Link introduced Helios and Midna. He refered Helios as his "little cousin" to avoid any speculation. He refered Midna to who she is, his fiancee. They congratulated Link and Midna. Although Barnes didn't he thought Midna was one of the Shadow Beasts that attacked Kakariko Village when Zant took over. So he dispised her. He congratulated Link. But when Midna said hello he just scoffed and walked away. "What's his problem?" asked Midna. "No one knows. After Zant took over Hyrule he has changed alot." said Link. Barnes went into his shop and got a bomb bag for Helios. "Hey boy, you want some of y genuine bombs?" asked Barnes in a very creepy way. "Alright old man what's the catch?" asked Helios. Barnes turned and ran. Helios scoffed. "Link!" screamed a familiar voice. It was Ilia running towards Link. At first she was excited, but when she saw Midna she aske,, "Link, who is this." "This is Midna, my..."stammered Link. "Fiancee." Ilia scolded Link because apperantly when they were younger they promesed not to marry anyone because they thought it was gross. But that promise was made when they were 7. _How could she remember that? _Link thought. Ilia ran away with tears in her eyes. "Real smooth." said Helios. Renado yelled "Link and uhh... his ... girlfriend! Zelda's waking up!" They quickly ran towards the Inn. Helios ran faster than they did as if it was the fate of Hyrule. He asked Renado which room. "Just down the hallway" he pointed. Helios ran. Pikachu came in and yelled "WAIT FOR ME BLONDIE!" Link turned and grabbed the Pikachu by the ear and said,"Call us names... one more time. If you do I will drop you off the Bridge of Eldin. It's getting even harder for us to trust you." They eventually got to Zelda. Helios was already there asking questions. "Ganon has taken over. I just barely got out alive. Zant has also returned. He plans to kill you Midna." _It's already coming. Our death is approaching sooner than we thought. _thought Midna. "How much time do we have?" asked Link. "Hard to say. Ganon is always in a rush. The goddesses told me in a dream that even they can't stop him this time. They need another part. The other piece of the Triforce." "But there is only 3?" wondered Link. "I thought the same. See-" Zelda was interupted by Helios. The mouse has the other piece. We must ditch him because in the future The Fierce Deity takes over him." said Helios. "Wait, Fierce Deity? Who is that? The other piece?" asked Zelda. " There has always been another world connected to Hyrule." " Yes and that's the Twilght Realm." said Midna. "No... I'm talking about an alternate world where there is another you and me. I'm talking about Termina."


	9. Ch9 The untold story of the Hero of Time

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

Chapter 9

The Untold story of the Hero of Time.

"The Hero of Time was always known for his actions. But when Zelda's decendant made a desision, a desision that would change history, she sent the Hero of Time to his childhood years. He went into the Lost Woods and found Termina. There he fought Majora. Majora was bent on destroying Termina by using the moon and making it crash down. To save Termina he needed the help of the Four Giants. With a mysterious mask known as the Fierce Deity mask which was given to him by Majora it's self. There in Termina he found the people of Hyrule but with different personalities and appearence. We exist in Termina, but with different personalities. He eventually returned to Hyrule with his horse. But he died in the Lost Woods and according to Kokiri legend, children who get lost turn into Skull Kids and adults turn into undead skelatons." Link and Midna gasped at how much this kid knew. Zelda thought for a minute. "The Fierce Deity... that's Pikachu... right?" "Yes." answered Helios. "We either kill or take The Fierce Deity out of his body."

Pikachu was taking a nap when a figure appeared. It was the same as before. "Let me take over!" He yelled. "I don't even know who you are! Leave me alone. The man's blank expression scared Pikachu. "FINE THEN I'LL DO IT AND KILL YOU IN THE PROCESS!" he yelled as he pocessed Pikachu. Link heard pounding, when he went to see what it was he saw Pikachu lying on the floor slightly breathing. he also saw a person who looked like Link but different. He had no eyes just white. His armor was grey like Helios's tunic but with an upside down triangle. and a sword that was green and glowing. Link unsheathed his sword ran ran towards him. "What a fool." said the man. He grabbed Link with one hand and threw him outside. Helios and Midna came out woth Zelda to see what it was. "He's here." Helios unsheathed his sword. The Fierce Diety did the same with Helios throwing him outside with Link. "You... Twilight Princess." He put his hand foward and a force pulled Midna and when she hit The Fierce Deity she was in her imp form. The very form she hated. He threw her also. He grabbed Zelda and he went somewhere.

Link,Midna, and Helios gained conciousness and found Midna in her other form. "No...not again!" she yelled. "Midna... It's ok." said Link calmly. "No it's not ok! I WILL FIND HIM AND I WILL KILL HIM!" yelled Midna. "Jeez you're starting to sound like me" said Helios. They started to go to Hyrule in the distance they saw dark figures with red eyes. Link and Helios unsheathed they swords. They did the same. Midna started to power up an energy ball. The other one did te same. Navi came out and said,"Hey! Those are your dark reflections in other words... Conquer yourself!" Then Navi went back into Helios's hat. Midna got out the things that she swore she would never use Dark Midna got out a mask that struck Helios. "That's Majora's Mask!" He took Link's bow and started to aim when Dark Helios got out a bow and aimed at Midna. When he saw this he put down the bow and instead aimed at Dark Helios. He landed the arrow right in his head. Then he readied annother arrow it shot off the mask off of Dark Midna. It got enraged and tried to kill him, but Midna got it using the Fused Shadow. They looked at Link to see his sword in Dark Link's heart or whatever he had.


	10. Chapter 10 The Tablets

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

***SPOILER ALERT* At the part where Link jumps, you'll unde**

Chapter 10

The Tablets

With the ememies defeated they approached Hyrule Castle, the four Light Spirits appeared. "The one you seek... you cannot get him." said Ordona. "Why? I need him to undo this!" yelled Midna. "Twilight Princess don't you remember what we did for you?" said Faron. Midna remembered what they did they covered her with the light of the goddesses. They did the same once again, now giving her the ability to change between forms. "Thank Din!" yelled Link. "What you seek are the Tablets of Time. In order to find them you must first get this." Lanayru gave Link a crystal. link remembered this crystal. It was the Shadow Crystal. When Link touched it he turned into a wolf. He forgot all about it. Midna sighed. "I guess I have to do the same." She went into her imp form and got on Link. Helios, using his twilit magic transformed himself into a dark black wolf. He had twili markings where Link had his Hylian markings. "Search in the forest, inside a volcano, under a vast lake, inside the house of the dead, inside the goddess of sand, in the sacred temple, and inside the temple of shadows." said Eldin. They all nodded and went. "Do you know where to go?" asked Midna. Helios shook his head. They all went to Faron Woods hoping for directions. They found a child. "Are you Link, Midna, and Helios?" asked the child. They nodded. "I have something for you. A message from the 6 sages." "Look no more, for what you seek is in the other world." That is what the letter said. "Sounds like what the light spirits would say. I know because one is my friend." Midna and Helios looked at him. "Hey I died a few times." "i know what this is saying. We must go to the Sage's temples in Termina. Because in Termina there was no Hero of Time. No sages to awaken and let's no forget that Termina is an alternate dimension." explained Helios. "Problem is I don't know how to get there." " I do. Do you know that wodded area behind the Master Sword?" asked the child. They all nodded. "That's it. If you manage to get there go right 35 steps or so go north 65. Then jump off the ledge." They all nodded. "Can you warp us there? I don't feel like walking." complained Link. Midna sighed. "Fine." When they got to the Sacred Grove, Helios got all excited. " So this is what it looks like in the past. In the future it looks like a complete dump." They got to the forest behind the pedestal. "So... how do we get up there?" asked Helios. "Just leave it to me." said Link. He went back then ran, rolled then flew high then he did a jump attack. "Come up."

**r stand if you have hacked Twilight Princess. Its moonjump.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Return of a Weirdo

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon.**

**I'm not getting these out fast enough.**

Chapter 11

The Return of a Weirdo

As they got up the ledge, they followed the directions of the kid they saw. When they arrived at the ledge, the guys were afraid of making the jump. Midna sighed. "For the love of Nayru. Relax. I've done this before." said Midna. "Have you really?" asked Link. "No." Midna pushed Link off. He screamed then he hit ground. "Huh. It was right here the whole time." said Link. They continued on until they reached a wooden passage. "HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT PIKACHU!" yelled Helios. "Oh well."

Pikachu was waking up when his mark on his paw had dissappeared. He looked around the room onlt to find his "friends" gone. "Huh." At least he's not dead.

The future family walked on to hear a voice. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" They turned around. They saw a man with his eyes closed, a creepy smile on his face. "It's him out of all the people in the woods we run into this guy?!" thought Helios. "Bye." Helios warped out of there. "STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" yelled MIdna. The strange man looked away from Midna and peered at Link for a moment.

Pikachuu was walking in Kakariko Village when Helios came out of no where. He started running towards him. Expecting a hug or something Pikachu reaced out his arms only to find Helios's fist in his face. "Let's go."

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman. Over 100 years ago one of my masks was stolen by a mischievous imp known as the Skull Ki-" He was interupted by Midna. "Look. We don't want to hear your life story. Just tell us where Termina is and then leave." "But princess..." he said creepily. "You are in Termina." "How did you... know?" asked Midna. "Oh please. It's hard to mistake the bearer of Majora's Mask. Your ancestors created the mask. Did they not?" Midna had no idea. "That was the real reason why the Twili were banished." Midna could fell her anger building up the more he talked. "JUST STOP IT!" yelled Midna. She transformed in her imp form and grabbed him by his legs with her hair. "Oh! What power!" he yelped. Helios exclaimed, "What's going on?" "This weirdo started talking about his past whith some mask. Then it got ugly." said Midna. "Yea. He does that alot."

**Read and Review! How do they say it? No flames? Is that right?**


	12. Chapter 12 Chateau Romani

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon.**

Chapter 12

Chateau Romani

As they entered what they called Termina there was a smell different than Hyrule's.

"Midna! TRANSFORM AND LET'S GO!" said Link.

"Huh. For some reason that sound familiar. Something to do with robots or something. I don't know. But lets go."

Wolf Link had already left he was running towards Romani Ranch. He howled a howl that Midna could understand. They eventually caught up to Link at the ranch. Midna transformed him back into human form.

"Midna buy me some." Link begged.

"Some what?" asked Midna.

"It's called Chateau Romani. It's a kind of alcholic drink." said the woman.

Midna looked at Link. "Please? I left my rupees in my other tunic."

"How much?" asked Midna. "200 rupees." answered the woman.

"Hell no!" said Midna. "I'm sorry. But i don't have any money."

"Fine here's 200 rupees." paid Link. The woman gave him a bottle. Link then drank it all in one gulp. "Thank you." Link gave her back the bottle.

"You can keep it. It comes with the drink."

Link nodded. Immediately Link started to feel woozy.

"We are not responsable for any accidents." She then ran off.

Link walked weird. "Oh for the love of Nayru. Link are you feeling ok?" asked Midna. "Midna, MIdy, Minda. You have a funny name. Also, have I ever told you that you look ridiculous in that dress." Link laughed. "It's the drink."said Helios. "Chateau Romani does that. That's not Link that's the drink talking. So don't get mad. And for my sake... don't kill him." "I'll try not to."

"Midna! Did I ever tell you that I wanted to -*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP I'm sorry but the following message to Midna can not be retreaved at the moment. Please try again later.*

Midna punched him. "OH Oh mademoiselle she likin it rough. She feisty!" Link said drunkenly. "Just hold it back." said Helios. "You'll get him when he's sober."


	13. Chapter 13 First Love

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon.**

**I just finished watching a Zelda cartoon.**

**I'm thinking of putting Link's catchphrase in here somewhere.**

Chapter 13

First "Love"

As Midna dragged Link onto the bed. Link started to move a bit.

"Finally he's at least moving." muttered Midna.

"Midna?" Link groaned. "I'll never drink again. Only on special occasions."

Midna shook her head. She walked to the bed and sat next to Link.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Link.

"You were being kind of an ass. You tried to eat a cucco." she replied.

"I'm gonna go now... I know what's gonna happen. I'm going to roam clock town." He started putting on his sword and shield. "See ya later."

"What was that about?" asked Midna.

"I don't know. Hey, since we are alone..."

"Fine."

Helios was in South Clock town when he saw the gigantic clock. He saw the open door at the bottom. He went inside to find a curled up goron.

"IT'S HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he wimpered.

"What's here?" asked Helios.

"THE MASK! THE DREADFUL MASK!." yelled the goron.

"Majora's Mask?" asked Helios.

"NO! DEAR DIN NO! THE FORGOTEN GOD... FIERCE DEITY! HE'S OUT FOR REVENGE!" cried the goron. He uncurled and stared at Helios.

"Please help us!" cried the goron.

Helios nodded. He quickly ran to the Inn.

"Hey kid! No running!" yelled Kafei.

"Sorry!"

Helios got to the room. He quickly open the door to find Midna and Link doing... you know what.

"OH MOTHER OF DIN! IT'S HORRIFYING!" yelled Helios.

"What we're just playing checkers." said Link.

"STOP!"

"Calm down mini Midna." said Link.

"Fierce Deity is in Termina." said Helios sheilding his face.

"Well let's go find him." said Link

"At night creatures have more strength than at day." explained Helios. "It's much better if we wait until morning.

**Read and Review.**

**Well excuse me people for not making this longer!**

**I am not putting up the next one until I get at least 3 positive reviews. Suggestions are welcome also**


	14. Chapter 14 The Freak

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemon**

**P.S Heheh you'll know soon if you actually read it all**

Chapter 14

The Freak

"We need a map of Termina. so let's look around." planned Helios. "TINGLE-TINGLE! KOOLOO-LIMPAH!" screamed a voice. "Oh no. Not this guy." moaned Helios. "What is it?" asked Midna. "It's... Tingle."

"What's wrong with this guy?" asked Link. "Tingle is... like a freak. He is 35 years old and still belives that he is one of the Kokiri." explained Helios. "He does sell maps, but he creeps me out." said Helios.

"Who has rupees to pay him?" asked Midna. "I have about 500." answered Link. "How are we gonna get him down?" They looked at Tingle for a bit, then Link knew exactly what to do. He unsheathed his sword and threw it at the balloon.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" yelled Tingle. "But I didn't." said Link. "Do you have a map or something? We need a full map of Termina." asked Midna. Tingle nodded. "Of course I have one... but its a little expensive." said the wanna be kokiri. "How much is it?" asked Link.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" exclamed Tingle. "WHAT 9000?!" yelled Helios. Midna nodded. She spoke twili which Helios understood.

"Hurry! Lets mug him!" yelled Helios. They stole what they needed. Link dropped 450 rupees. "Here's a little something for your troubles."

Pikachu was roaming Termina Field when he saw Clock Town. He quickly ran to the enterence and saw a tall woman. "Midna! Link! umm uh whats his name... Link 2!'' He looked in the inn. He asked the blue haired man if he knew a Link or a Midna. "Yes they are in... room 4." said the blue haired man. "Thanks." Pikachu ran down the hall looking for room 4. At last he found it. He opened the dorr to find no one there. He went back to the man. "They aren't there." said Pikachu. "Then they must have vanished into thin air." said the man sarcasticly.


	15. Chapter 15 Elli

**I don't own Zelda or Pokemans**

Chapter 15

Elli

Pikachu started looking around Clock Town when he heard someone screaming. He saw Fierce Deity holding up another Pikachu with one arm. "Tell me where they are! NOW!

"I... i don't know what you are talking about." said the other Pikachu weakly. "Hey Herobrine! I'm right here!"

(Obvious joke.)

He grinned and threw the other Pikachu to a wall knocking it unconcious.

I have to think of something subtle to call link and the others.

Pikachu thought. "HEY! LINK! HELP ME! IT'S FIERCE DEITY!"

On the other side of Clock Town Helios heard some thing. "Did you hear that?" asked Helios. Link and Midna shook their heads. "Problably just the wind." said Link. They continued walking.

Pikachu sighed. "Well I guess I have to save the day." Fierce Deity got out his sword. Pikachu readied an Iron Tail. He rushed Fierce Deity. He tried getting him behind. He easily blocked it.

(How about this. We do it like it Pokemon.)

A wild Fierce Deity appeared.

Go Pikachu.

Pikachu used Iron Tail.

It wasn't very effective.

Fierce Deity used Sword Beam.

Pikachu dodged the attack!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

It was super effective!

Fierce Deityused Slash.

It wasn't very effective.

Pikachu used Thunder.

It was super effective.

Fierce Deity used Sword Beam

Pikachu fainted!

"You thought you would win against me? What a joke." said Fierce Deity. He walked off. Pikachu struggled to get up. He rushed to the other Pikachu he saw lying there. "Wake up! Hey!" He saw that the other Pikachu had what seemed like a bow. "So it's a girl?" said Pikachu. The Pikachu winced at then blinked at Pikachu.

"Thank you. That was heroic." said the girl.

"No problem." said Pikachu. "By the way what is your name?"

"My name? Oh its Elli

"So Elli where is your trainer?" asked Pikachu

Elli looked sad. "He died after Skull Kid cursed him." "I'm sorry for your loss and for asking you." "No it's okay. I feel like he's with me protecting me. Because by now I would be someone else's. Many trainers tried to catch me. But they failed mysteriously." said Elli

Link caught a glimpse of a man with a green sword. "It's him!" yelled Link. "Who?" asked Midna. "Fierce Deity." Link and Helios unsheathed their swords and rushed him. Fierce Deity blocked the attack without even looking. He threw his sword in the air then caught the Master Swords. (Impossible you say? He is a forgotten god. So techniclly he isn't evil.) "How?" asked Helios. Fierce Deity tossed one of the swords towards Midna. It cut the side of her leg. But considdering that she is fro the shadows and the Master Sword's power this wounded her badly.

Link looked at Midna then back to Fierce Deity. He rushed him. He merely put a scratch on the deity's armor. He laughed. "Is this your full power? What a joke!" He threw Link aside. "You twili boy. Come here." Helios was getting his sword out of the wall. When he got it out he started to throw twilit energy balls at Fierce Deity. He merely swung his large blade to deflect it. Helios closed his eyes then opened them quickly which sent Fierce Deity flying towards a house.

"I can't beat him. Time for Plan B." Helios put his hand forward and out came out 3 Fused Shadows. "When did you get those?" asked Midna weakly. "It's okay. It's all part of the plan." he said grinning slightly.

"No. Helios don't do this." said Midna.

"It's okay. I got this. But... remember. 9451287821. Ask Anju." He started readying the Fused Shadows.

"No! Helios." cried Midna.

"Be careful. Mom"

Fierce Deity got back up. "Ow. That hurt." He saw Helios staring at him. "You want more? Okay! Let's go."

"Gladly."

The Fused Shadows formed a helmet.

"Helios! No!"

It was too late.

Fierce Deity rushed Helios.

Helios rushed Fierce Deity.

They collided. After the smoke resided. Midna didn't see Helios. Instead she saw Fierce Deity holding the Fused Shadow helmet in his hand.

"Finally killed that brat."


	16. Chapter 16 The Pain

**I don't own Zelda.**

**Artistica/Midna if you are reading this. Thank You.**

Chapter 16

The Pain

Midna saw Fierce Deity holding the helmet.

Twili aren't capable of crying. But this hurt her enough to make her cry. Link stumbled to get up.

"What happened?" asked Link Midna ran to his arms.

"Helios... he... he's dead."

"What? How?" asked Link.

"The Fused Shadows weren't enough. He said some numbers then to ask Anju." said Midna.

"What numbers?" asked Link.

"I think he said umm..94...what else...512... and uhh...87821. I think."

"Well let's go."

They arrived at the Stock Pot Inn. Where they asked the blue haired man where Anju was.

"Why do you want to know?"

"A boy named Helios told us to ask her something. He said... What was it?" told Link

"9451287821" whispered Midna.

"Kafei! Are they here?" asked a voice. A woman with red hair came out of the room

"Yes. Umm. I'll leave it to you." said Kafei. "No Mrs. Parker! That's not where the plunger goes!"

"Anyway. The kid had a complicated plan. But he said you would understand it."

She handed them a piece of paper.

"He gave me the first part. Where is it? Found it. He just said go to the Twilight Realm."

"Huh."

"Wait. we came in with Helios how do we get out." asked Link

"Ok. So he said follow the freak." said Anju.

"Wait. What?" asked Midna.

"You said How can we get there? I told you he was very prepared."

"I think he means Tingle." said Link.

They ran out the Inn looking for Tingle.

They found Tingle with a huge bruise on his forehead.

"No more archery for me." he whined.

"Tingle!" yelled Link.

"GAH! NOT YOU TWO? Wait. Where's the other one?" asked Tingle.

"We don't want to talk about it." said Midna.

"He died. Didn't he?" he said.

"You shut up. I'll kill you."

"Midna. Don't we need him to get back to Hyrule." said Link.

"Oh Hyrule? It's over there. You go past those trees. Then climb the small ledge. Then you are home."

"Midna can't you warp us?" asked Link. "It's so far."

"UGH! Fine!"

They warped to the Mirror Chamber where a note was waiting.

"If you have found this that means I'm dead. Go to the Throne Room. Hurry."

That is what the note said.

They rushed inside the Twilight Realm. Everything was normal.

"Princess Midna! And that blonde guy who saved us. Why did you bring a light dweller here?"

"Cause he's the father of my son. Problem?" asked Midna.

"No. Im fine." said the twili.

Link and Midna rushed to the Throne Room where a familiar figure stood.

"Midna and Link what a surprise. How was my gift?"

The person turned revealing Zant.

Zant chuckled.

"I'm using Fierce Deity in order to cause you pain and suffering for what you did to me!"

"You asked for it on a silver platter! You tried to kill me!" screamed Midna. "You have now gone too far! Zant. I will kill you again."

"Just try."

Zant raised an arm. Then swing it launching Link into the wall. MIdna quickly used a twilit ball. Again Zant raised an arm upward lifting Midna up.

"You tried and failed. Now die like Helios!"

"Surprise." said a voice.

A dark figure threw a knife at Zant getting him in the leg. He dropped Midna.

The dark figure quickly jumped up and caught Midna then put her on the ground.

Who is he? I can't see him clearly. thought Midna.

The man stood up. Midna noticed he had a black cloak. He ripped off the cloak revealing two purple sword with golden scabbards.

"I'm back."


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets

I** don't own Zelda.**

**Beware of some gore.**

Chapter 17

Secrets

"I'm back."

He unsheathed both of his swords.

"I thought you were dead. Hmm. Oh well. Doesn't hurt to do it again."

"Zant. You caused pain to my parents. Now i take your life." said the man.

His voice. It sounds like his. But deeper. His eyes. They were blue. Now they are red. Is it him?

thought Midna.

"Come on then! Make your move!" yelled Zant.

"I already did."

He shoved both of the swords through Zant's chest.

He whispered in his ear.

"I won."

"Helios? Is that you?" asked Midna.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I thought you died!"

"No. I warped away."

"You're older."

"I age faster when I time travel."

"Y...you think you won? How sad that you saved your parents. But not your sister."

Helios's eyes went red again.

"You shut the hell up!" He warped To behind him ,took a sword out of Zant's chest and decapitated him.

"Helios. That isn't like you. And he said sister?!"

"Yes. He did." said Helios.

"W... why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Midna.

"I couldn't save her. No matter what."

"What do you mean save her?"

"No matter how many times I change what happens she always ends up dead."

Link struggled to get up.

"Helios?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Where's Zant?"

Helios looked down.

"You don't wanna know."


	18. Chapter 18 Changes

I** don't own Zelda.**

Chapter 18

Changes

Link was amazed at how a 13 year old child killed Zant that gruesomely. Then again. Helios didn't look 13 anymore. He looked more like a young adult.

"Helios. What's wrong with your eyes?" asked Link.

"They change color depending on my emotions." answered Helios.

"How did that happen?" asked Midna.

"Let's just say that I'm emotionally... unstable."

"Oh. What a nice reunion."

Fierce Deity jumped from the balcony and landed with ease.

"I saw what you did. I...loved it. So bloody. It was beautiful."

Helios's eyes turned red with some hints of blue.

"I actually thought I killed you."

Helios snickered.

"Well Hocus Pocus. I'm here."

Link unsheathed his sword then pushed back Midna.

"So eager! I would but I'm on a tight scheduele. I'm also here for him. Not you. So leave now." said Fierce Deity.

"Link. Go with her. Now."

Link nodded.

"Ok. I'm here. What do you want."

Firerce Deity held out his hand.

"Head please."

Helios scoffed.

"Why?" asked Helios.

Fierce Deity sighed.

"Guess I have to do this the hard way."

He unsheathed a small sword that looked like a feather. He threw it at Helios's shoulder. Helios screamed in pain. Fierce Deity kicked him onto the floor. Turning him over then put his other sword in his shoulder so hard that it was stuck in the ground.

"Don't move. This won't hurt... alot."

He put his hand on the back of Helios's neck.

He burned a mark. The mark of the sheikah.

"There. There is your heritage."


	19. Chapter 19 Friendship

**I don't own Zelda**

**P.S. Princess_Zelda_Hyrule. Here ya go.**

Chapter 19

Friendship

Footsteps. That was the last thing Helios heard before he fainted.

5 minutes earlier

Link and Midna ran out the palace.

"Link! I heard Helios!"

"He said to leave!"

"That's my son!"

Midna took her hand out of Link's grip and punched him.

"I'm sorry! But... he could be hurt!"

Midna ran to the palace.

"Damn. She can hit! Better be careful later on."

Midna arrived at the throne room to find a person. A person picking up Helios.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Midna

"I won't. He has serious injuries far beyond the capibities of Twili and Hylians. I'm gonna take care of his injuries. Twilight Princess. Let me or he will die of loss of blood."

"Take good care of him. If you don't... I'll kill you."

Present Time

Helios awoke with strangly no pain in his right shoulder. However his neck still burned. He reached for the burn. He winced when he touched it. He looked around.

Where am I?

Thought Helios.

"Phew! You finally woke up!"

Helios reached for his sword only to find that it wasn't there.

"Hey! Don't do much! You'll open the wound!"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're in Labrynna!"

"Labrynna?"

"I forgot. You're a... twili?"

"Half Twili. Who are you?"

"Sofia"

"Sofia? Where's Link and Midna?"

"Who? Oh. They left. I found Midna where i found you. Link...I have no clue."

"I have to go Sofia."

"Wait! Take me with you."

Helios shook his head.

"Can't. Sorry"

"What? You think I can't defend myself?"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Sofia went off to get her things and came back with a bow.

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yea. Pretty much."

Helios put on his Master Swords.

They set off.

Midna struggled to find Link. She went to the Mirror of Twilight to find Link unconsious on the ground.

"Link!"

She shook him awake.

"M...Midna? Don't punch so hard."


	20. Chapter 20 Epic Fail

**I don't own Zelda**

Vaati_Windmage.**I think you'll like.**

Chapter 20

Epic Fail

Pikachu was hanging out at the Milk Bar in with Elli.

"Elli. Let's leave Termina. Go to my place."

"Ok. Let's go"

They went to Hyrule found the portal. They found Ash at the Pokemon Center. Pikachu lived with Elli for 2 years and had Pichus. Again for 17 years they died.

Helios and Sofia finally made it to the Mirror Chamber (don't ask) sofia noticed something.

"You're a twili right?"

"Half."

"Then couldn't you just warp us here?"

*Facepalm*


	21. Chapter 21 Daughter of Vaati

**I don't own Zelda.**

**P.S. Vaati_windmage hope ya like.**

Chapter 21

Daughter of Vaati

After the epic fail, Sofia and Helios went in the Twilight Realm where Sofia turned into a small tiger. A light orange with gplden stripes. Helios snickered.

Sofia growled.

"Calm down there tiger I can do the same thing."

Then why doesn't he do it?

Thought sofia.

"Hory shet! I can understand you!"

What? Then what's 2+5? If you answer that you aren't lying

thought Sofia.

"7"

Yep. He can understand me. Crap. Better not say stuff about him.

10 minutes earlier

Link winced while Midna picked him up.

"Seriously. Don't punch so hard."

They walked to the Throne Room where they found a person. A person. A person with purple hair. The person turned around reavealing a pale girl with red eyes.

"I've been expecting you. Twilight Princess."

"It's so long Veera!"

"Uh. Care to explain what is going on here?" asked Link.

"She's the daughter of Vaati! My friend!"

"Vaati? Who's that?"

Veera told Link who Vaati is.

"If he got sealed...how did you...never mind."


	22. Chapter 22 Midna's Lullaby

**I don't own Zelda**

**Artistica_web Made ya a lullaby. :D**

Chapter 22

Midna's Lullaby

Helios pulled out his ocarina. A fine black ocarina with some markings.

When did you get that?

Asked Sofia.

"I've had it for a while. Now shut up."

Pfft. Men

Helios played a song. A song that he knew Midna would hear.

What was that?

Asked Sofia.

"Midna's Lullaby. Link made it before I left."

He remembered the day.

The Future/Past

Midna turned 25.

"Midna. We have a song for you."

'What? A song?"

Link nodded. He guestered Helios.

Helios smiled. He closed his eyes and began to play.

When he finished Midna began to smile. She looked behind him.

"Zant!"

Present

Helios came back with a jolt.

Musical too? What else?

"I can hear you."

Dang.

Midna was with Veera when she heard it.

That song. Helios.

"I have to go Veera."

"Why? Midna! You just got here!"

"Midna. what is it" asked Link.

"Helios. He played some song. I know it but..."

Helios it's not working. Play it again.

Helios played the song again.

"Listen! Link! There it is! That's Helios! I'm sure of it!"

Veera came out the palace.

"Midna! Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find my son."

"Midna? When? Where's the dad?"

"You're looking at him." responded Link.

"Midna. Seriously."

"Pfft. Women."


	23. Chapter 23 The One?

**I don't own Zelda**

**P.S. Triforceandnote/Bekah :D**

Chapter 23

The One?

Midna was starting to worry. She could hear the song but couldn't find the source.

"Midna...it'll be okay. He's here somewhere." assured Link.

"You better be right."

"I'll look ahead Midna."

"Ok."

"Damn it. Sofia lets go."

Why?!

"You came with me."

One of the worst choices ever.

Come on.

He ran out.

Stupid...Wait for me!

The tiger ran towards Helios.

Midna, Link and Veera walked out of the Palace.

"Sofia. Let me ask you something."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

"Why did you come with me?"

You owed me. I saved your life. So this is you paying me back. Plus it was really boring in Labrynna.

"Wow."

Yea. So...

"Why do you like me?"

Sofia blushed a bit.

Like you?

"I can hear your thoughts. Remember?"

Helios...I...

"It's ok. Its not like I'm engaged in the future or anything."

(DUN DUN DUN!)

Helios. We will always be friends. Nothing else. That was only once. A one time thing.

"Ok."

I'm sorry Helios but...maybe she'll come.

"No..it's all right."

Midna looked around for Helios.

She saw Link coming back.

"Link. Did you find Helios?"

"No. I saw a young man with a black tunic with a orange tiger though."

*Facepalm*

"Link! That was Helios! You damn retard!

"Isn't that the name of your son? asked Veera

"Yes."

"Hurry and find him! I wanna see him."


	24. Chapter 24 Return to Termina

**I don't own Zelda**

P.S. hyrule_girl triforceandnote artistica

**_web I made this...WITH THESE HANDS**

Chapter 24

Return to Termina

Link left Midna and Veera to try and find Helios...again. He ran until he could make something out. A figure he knew.

Heelios saw Link running towards him.

"Sic em Sofia!"

No. I'm not a guard dog.

"Just do it! Nike!"

Ugh!

Sofia tackled Link. She growled at him teeth bared.

"Heel!"

I am not a damn dog!

She got off of Link.

"Midna! I found him!"

Midna and Veera ran to Helios.

"So...that's Helios?"

Midna nodded.

"Not what I expected but whatever."

Helios glared at her.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know! More twili like..."

"We have to go to Termina once again.'

"Why?!" yelled Midna.

*Link facepalms*

"The Tablets of Time!"

"Forgot all about them!"

"Let's go! Hurry!"

"Reminds me of when you first got here."

She remembered that day like it was last week. In fact it was.

"A lot of things happen in one week."

"True story." repied Helios.

"A lot more things happen to me."

"Link...shut up."

"Ok."

Helios and sofia set off.

"Wait..Helios what is that."

Sofia growled.

I am not it.

"That's Sofia."

"You're naming animals now?" asked Link.

"No! She's a Hylian who tagged along. The reason I'm alive."

He pet her head.

The next time you do that I'll bite your damn hand off.

"She is coming with us."

"Ugh! Another one? I think 4 people is enough!" said Midna.

"Make that 5. I'm coming too."

"The more the merrier."

They exited the Twilight Realm through the Mirror.

"Holy- Look at Sofia."

Sofia hit Veera in the chest.

"Midna! Warp us to Lake Hylia! I wanna swim!"

"No."

"Ugh! I'll do it." said Helios.

He swing his arms and they went.

Unfortuantly he warped them 150 feet above water.

"Helios!" screamed Midna. "I'll kill you if this hurts."

They landed with a gigantic splash.

Fyer noticed water got on his cannon.

"Who the hell did that?! I'll kill you!

"Don't act mean Fyer." said Falbi

They swam onto shore.

"Helios!"

Helios looked around.

"Who called me?"

They all shrugged.

"Helios!"

The voice got louder.

They all got out the water.

"Helios!"

Helios finally saw a woman. A woman running towards him. She got closer and closer. Until she ran into Helios hugging him.

"I'm so glad I found you!"

She hugged tighter and tighter.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Helios...how can you forget your own fiancee?


End file.
